


Epic Gaming: Fate and Narrative in Homer and Homestuck

by Homerstuck (GrimoireOfAlice)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Homestuck, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: 'causing problems on purpose' as narrative theoretical framework, Character Analysis, Essays, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Homeric Scholarship, Literary Theory, Meta, Metalepsis, Metatextuality, Trojan War, Trolls (Homestuck), Video Game Mechanics, not listing homer as a character bc homer isnt real, one singular anne carson citation as fanservice to the tumblr crowd, the gods.... they are literally just gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimoireOfAlice/pseuds/Homerstuck
Summary: My undergraduate dissertation. Hosted offsite. Actually about 10,000 words long. Read for metaliterary analysis of fatalistic narrative in two great epics of human literature, and also for Vriska.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Epic Gaming: Fate and Narrative in Homer and Homestuck

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is the link. Enjoy.

::::)  
Partly listing this here because my website doesn't have a comments section. Also if you give me kudos it will be funny because the word/concept as we know it comes from the Iliad and the literary tradition which it formed the tail-end of.


End file.
